


Yusi's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [23]
Category: Qumi-Qumi
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yusi gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Dzhuga tries to save Yusi from it.





	Yusi's Sneeze Attack

[Yusi has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Yusi: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Dzhuga's voice is heard.]

Dzhuga: Never fear! Dzhuga is here!

[Dzhuga is standing on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Schumadan arrives just as Dzhuga gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Yusi under itself.]

Yusi: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Yusi begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Yusi: Haaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAH...

[Schumadan realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Dzhuga, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Dzhuga tries to inspect it...]

Yusi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[The screen shakes as Yusi releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Yusi is inside of - where it was, and knocks Dzhuga off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Yusi sneezes three more times.]

Yusi: HAH-CHEW! HAH-CHEW! HAAAAAH... CHEW!!

[Dzhuga and Schumadan cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Yusi: AAAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[Yusi sneezes again, causing Dzhuga and Schumadan to cringe. Schumadan decides to help Yusi out of the crater.]

Schumadan: I'll help you, Yusi.

[Yusi nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Yusi: HaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[Dzhuga plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Yusi looks at him in irritation.]

Dzhuga: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Yusi: [sneezes again] AH-CHEW! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] HAH-CHEW! ...schmo or what?


End file.
